L'evasion parfaite
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Las clases no han empezado y las musas deben retirarse para hacer prácticas junto a A-RISE. La cosa parece no tener problema, pues la directora les concedió el permiso, pero está el problema de las chicas que no las dejarán en paz al saber lo que van a hacer. La única alternativa que queda es que entre todas lleven a cabo la actuación definitiva para así poder salir. Oneshot.


Este es apenas el segundo songfic que se me ocurre hacer en más de cinco años que llevo escribiendo, y la razón principal es... que nunca se me ocurren historias así, y de todos modos mis escasas ideas nunca son románticas, y este OS desde luego no lo es. Tal vez debí hacer esto antes, pero es que antes no tuve ni la idea ni la canción perfecta para llevar a cabo este OS a cabo cuando era más adecuado. Si alguien sabe la canción que uso para esta historia, recibirá como premio una botella de agua vacía y firmada por mí xD

**L'évasion parfaite**

Honoka, Rin, Hanayo y Nico miraban con impaciencia la hora. No habían empezado las clases y tenían que irse para realizar una presentación especial junto con el grupo A-RISE, pero el verdadero problema tras todo aquello radicaba en que no encontraban la manera de irse de allí tan temprano sin tener que pasar por todas sus compañeras que seguramente las abordarían para que les dediquen alguna canción en la presentación.

─ Ya hablé con mi madre, y ella nos ha concedido el permiso para que salgamos ahora mismo ─ aparece Kotori con unas carpetas en las manos.

─ Eso está genial, pero ahora mismo lo importante es atravesar el muro en que se conformarán todas las chicas de la escuela si saben que estaremos en una presentación junto con A-RISE ─ objeta Umi ─. Tenemos como diez minutos pensando en cómo salir de aquí, y hasta ahora no se me ocurre nada.

─ Parece que no tenemos otra alternativa ─ dice Nico apretando los puños ─. Vamos a tener que tomar medidas desesperadas para poder irnos de aquí, pues es seguro que nos estarán acechando como tiburones oliendo sangre.

─ ¿Y cómo propones que salgamos de aquí, Nico-chan? ─ cuestiona Maki con interés mal disimulado.

─ Pues nos iremos de aquí haciendo lo que hacen todas las idols.

─ ¿Te refieres a que salgamos de aquí disfrazadas? ─ interviene Eli alzando una ceja ─ No creo que vaya a funcionar si tenemos que salir las nueve. Nos descubrirán fácilmente.

─ No era eso lo que estaba pensando ─ Nico niega con un dedo, y todas la miran interesadas ─. Verán, mis jóvenes padawan, mi propuesta consiste en que nos iremos de aquí haciendo lo que sabemos hacer mejor como idols, y con eso me refiero a que vamos a cantar y bailar de una manera tal que las chicas de esta escuela jamás lo olvidarán.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Hanayo sentía que le iba a dar un paro por la emoción que sentía ─ ¿Y qué clase de baile vamos a hacer?

─ El más arriesgado que hemos hecho jamás. Si el plan funciona y hacemos todo bien, seremos capaces de irnos y nos divertiremos en grande mientras les damos a todas la función de sus vidas.

─ Tú eres la maestra investigadora de las funciones de idols. Supongo que tu idea debe ser buena ─ opina Nozomi.

─ Así es, con el detalle de que nuestra función especial será algo nunca antes visto. Tenemos que salir ahora mismo a dar el baile más memorable de todos los tiempos, así que prepárense. Empecemos.

─ Nico-chan, la líder soy yo, así que es mi deber dar esa voz ─ regaña Honoka, la cual se acerca a la puerta ─ ¡Faito dayo! ¡Que empiece el juego... quiero decir la función!

Honoka abre la puerta, y en ese momento las chicas se preparan para empezar. La música daba comienzo a partir de ese momento.

_1972, under a scorching June sun in the french coastal town of Marselle, two algerian inmigrants awaited the birth of their fifth child. __Later that day a star was born..._

_(1972, bajo el candente sol de junio en el pueblo costero francés de Marsella, dos inmigrantes argelinos esperaban el nacimiento de su quinto hijo. Luego de aquel día una estrella había nacido...)_

Nico saca en ese momento un balón y se lo lanza a Rin, la cual lo atrapa con los pies y empieza a maniobrar, llamando la atención de varias chicas que se habían dado cuenta de su salida. La acción de Rin emocionaba mucho a todas las espectadoras, y algunas hasta se movían un poco, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de las maniobras de la chica gato. Puntapié tras otro, y luego la maniobra incluye taquitos, siempre con un ritmo que resultaba envolvente. Bailaba con el fútbol, y el efecto resultaba envolvente.

El balón pronto pasa a los pies de Umi, y ella es la siguiente en maniobrar, rebotando la pelota con los pies y con los talones, y algunas veces dichos rebotes eran con taco cruzado, lo que hacía que varias chicas gritaran enardecidas. Umi estaba nerviosa, sí, pero su mente estaba centrada únicamente en el balón, por lo que casi no se daba cuenta de la atención que estaba recibiendo, y así hasta que le pasa el balón a Eli, la cual estaba ya en las escaleras, y empieza a bajar mientras rebotaba el balón con las rodillas, evitando que cayera al suelo.

_Cristiano Ronaldo, Wayne Rooney, Verón, Suárez, Van Basten, Gianluigi Buffon..._

Al haber bajado un piso, Eli empieza una serie de rebotes con el talón, y todas las chicas de allí se quedan mirando sorprendidas del dominio que estaba mostrando la rusa, y en eso se acerca Nozomi, y Eli le pasa el balón, y la adivina lo atrapa de pecho para hacer luego una serie de rebotes con la cabeza y dejarlo caer pero no permitiendo que llegara al suelo, haciendo más rebotes con la punta del pie, y al final pasa la pelota por encima de todas las chicas hasta que Hanayo es la siguiente en tener la posesión, atajando de cadera para luego manejar el esférico con los pies.

_Xavi, Iniesta, Drogba, Hazard, Tévez, Schweinsteiger, Steven Gerard, Alessandro Del Piero..._

La función que estaba dando Hanayo no era para nada menos que espectacular. Taquito tras otro, moviendo los pies de una manera maravillosa y haciendo que el balón la siguiera casi con obediencia, como si pudiera sentir los comandos de Hanayo y seguirlos por su cuenta. Hanayo pasa al lado de algunas compañeras y les hace una finta, dejando a más de una boquiabierta. Detiene el balón en el suelo, y con un leve golpe con la punta del pie lo hace rebotar, y al final hace un grandioso pase con la espalda que cae directamente en los pies de Kotori, la cual se precipita al interior de uno de los salones, y las espectadoras van tras ella, como si estuvieran hipnotizadas.

_Neymar, Forlán, Ozil, McArthur, Jean Pierre Papin, Ballack, Van Persie..._

Kotori hace una serie de autopases que implicaban que el balón pasara encima de cada una de las mesas presentes del salón, y algunas chicas aprovechan para sacar sus teléfonos y tomar fotos de aquella función tan impecable que daba la pajarita. Un par de rebotes a las paredes, seguidas éstas de recepciones impecables con los talones mientras Kotori daba vueltas. Muchas chicas consideraban aquello como una verdadera obra maestra hecha baile, todo amalgamado con esa demostración de manejo deportivo tan poco usual.

En la entrada del salón hace aparición Maki, la cual le hace señas a Kotori para que le hiciese un pase. La pajarita hace un par de maniobras más antes de hacer un pase espectacular en el aire, y Maki se lleva el balón hacia afuera, mostrando la manera en que movía sus pies, atrapando completamente a sus espectadoras con sus movimientos.

_Beckham, Giggs, Scholes, but the strongest of them all..._

Maki se acerca a las escaleras, y desde allí hace que el balón rebote repetidas veces contra los bordes de los escalones, logrando mantener el control total de los rebotes, siempre recibiendo con los pies para luego patear rápidamente el balón y repetir el proceso, hasta que una de sus recepciones, en vez de rebotarla otra vez, simplemente la hace rodearla desde arriba para luego atrapar el balón de taquito. Las chicas estaban estupefactas, no esperaban que la pelirroja fuera capaz de mantener el equilibrio del balón luego de romper de pronto aquella secuencia rápida con los escalones.

Escaleras arriba se encuentra Nico, la cual va bajando al trote mientras Maki sigue maniobrando con el balón detrás, hasta que da un taquito que hace que el balón vuelva a pasarla por encima, esta vez con el propósito de que Nico reciba el balón. Era el turno de la autoproclamada idol número 1 del Universo 7 para demostrar lo que sabe.

_Zinedine Zidane! Zinedine Zidane! Superstar, superstar_

_Zinedine Zidane! Zinedine Zidane! Superstar, superstar..._

Nico no pierde tiempo y se apoya de la ventana para hacer unas piruetas con el balón usando ambos pies al mismo tiempo. El balón daba vueltas alrededor de sus pies como si recorriera un camino invisible que había sido trazado para el mismo. Nico deja de apoyarse y hace nuevas secuencias de taquito, cabezazo, puntapié, cadera, taquito, rodilla y nuevamente puntapié, para luego usar el talón para golpear el balón y hacerlo rebotar con fuerza. Con la cabeza hace que el balón pasara por encima de varias chicas, rebota contra la pared y regresa a Nico. En ese momento ve que Honoka estaba lista para hacer su parte, así que Nico hace un sombrerito a las chicas con el balón, haciendo a la líder un pase espectacular que recibe, y nada más empezar ya hace sus respectivas piruetas envolventes.

_Lionel Messi, Gareth Bale, Kewell, Nedved, Maldini..._

Honoka demostraba una destreza impresionante para hacer que el balón pasara de un lado a otro, dando la impresión de que bailaba un vals con la pelota, y ésta seguía su comando de manera dócil. Casi parecía que el balón tuviera manos para así estar tomado de las de Honoka para bailar. Pero de pronto Honoka empieza a mover el balón de manera más dinámica, llevándola mientras se dirigía al primer piso. Las espectadoras eran incapaces de resistir las ganas de seguirla para ver qué más era capaz de hacer, pero Honoka decide no seguir en aquello sola, especialmente porque se aparecen Eli y Maki, y la primera le intercepta el balón a Honoka para hacer un pase a Eli sin siquiera mirarla. Esa maniobra saca un suspiro de impresión a más de una.

_Agüero, Raul, Casillas, Cavani, Benzema..._

Honoka, Maki y Eli recorren el sitio, pasándose mutuamente el balón y ganando un montón de gritos de admiración. La muestra que estaban haciendo en vivo y en directo era demasiado para que las chicas de Otonokizaka pudieran mostrarse mínimamente indiferentes. Maki tiene el balón tras su cuello, da una vuelta alrededor de sí misma y le da el balón a Honoka, y entonces se pone a intercalar la posesión del esférico con Eli. Ya las tres estaban en el patio externo, pero en una ventana del segundo piso se aparece Rin, a lo que Maki, en un momento fugaz de posesión del balón, lo patea hacia la ventana, entrando limpiamente y llegando a os pies de la chica gato. Al lado de ella están Umi y Nozomi, y enseguida empieza nuevamente su parte de la función.

_Mandzukic, Mario Balotelli, Zlatan Ibrahimovic!_

En el aula llena de mesas y chicas empecinadas en mirar de cerca lo que estaba pasando, Umi, Nozomi y Rin se ponen a maniobrar con el balón, haciendo innumerables pases bajos que se cuelan entre las patas de las sillas y mesas, y aún así los pases siempre llegaban a los pies de quien debía llegar. En medio de ese cambio tan dinámico del balón, Nozomi da una vuelta rápida en la que le da un golpe de talón a la pelota, haciendo que ésta se eleve casi hasta llegar al techo. El balón regresa a Nozomi, y con la rodilla le hace el pase a Umi, la cual de inmediato regresa el balón al suelo y hace un pase bastante veloz a Rin. Las tres se divertían en grande sorteando las mesas y sillas, y las tres ven el momento de ceder el control del balón al ver que afuera estaban ya esperando Nico, Hanayo y Kotori. Nozomi es quien se encarga de hacer el pase, y las espectadoras seguían con la mirada la trayectoria tan recta del balón hasta que Hanayo lo frena con la cabeza.

_Lothar Matthaus, Shevchenko, Cantona, RonaldinhoRonaldoRomarioRivaldoRobinhoRamiresKaká..._

Aquello lo iban a hacer rápido. Hanayo hace un pase de taquito a gran velocidad a Nico, la cual actúa a tiempo y le hace el pase a Kotori. Las tres van casi corriendo en dirección a las escaleras. Aquello era una escena bastante propia de un partido de fútbol en sus minutos más dramáticos, cuando la iniciativa ofensiva es llevada a su máxima intensidad y se busca abrir paso como sea. El pase de Kotori choca con el talón de Hanayo, pero el balón no se sale de control, sino que simplemente se eleva para luego caer a los pies de Nico. Llegan las tres a las escaleras, y en acto se separan, quedando Nico sola con el balón, y lo que hace es patearlo para que baje por los escalones, y el balón termina precisamente con Honoka, la cual había estado esperando.

_Falcao, Frank Ribery, Pirlo, Cahill, Konpany, but the strongest of them all..._

Nozomi vuelve a entrar en escena, y Honoka corre en dirección a la pista, como si huyera de la adivina. Más adelante estaba Eli, y entre ella y Nozomi hacen como que le tratan de quitar el balón a Honoka, pero ella consigue esquivar cada uno de los intentos, manteniendo el balón en el aire a fuerza de puntapiés y paradas con el pecho. El marcaje que las dos encargadas del consejo estudiantil parecía bastante intenso hasta que llegan Umi y Kotori, y Honoka hace una media volea con el pie para pasarles la pelota, en una movida que parecía imposible.

_Zinedine Zidane! Zinedine Zidane! Superstar, superstar_

_Zinedine Zidane! Zinedine Zidane! Superstar, superstar..._

Kotori es la que recibe la pelota, y esta vez la disputa por su control es entre ella y Umi. Pero dicho duelo no incluye ningún forcejeo ni contacto, sino que ambas se mantienen a una distancia fija mientras Kotori mantiene el balón en el aire. Consigue burlar a Umi y le pasa el balón por encima con un sombrerito. Lo intentan nuevamente, y en ello aplican los mismos movimientos, aunque en esta ocasión Umi consigue hacerse con el balón en el momento que Kotori iba a repetirle el sombrerito, interceptándola con el talón antes de que el balón tocara el suelo, y de ese modo era ahora Umi la que tenía la pelota. En eso aparecen Hanayo y Rin, y Umi decide pasarles el balón para que también se hagan valer con su espectáculo particular.

_Puskas, Eusebio..._

Rin es la que recibe, y ella y Hanayo se miran brevemente para empezar: Hanayo hace un marcaje a Rin, siguiéndola a medida que avanzaba con el balón, y llegado a un punto Rin daba una brusca media vuelta y pasaba el balón entre las piernas de manera increíble. Corren en sentido contrario, y en el proceso le pasa el balón a Hanayo, invirtiendo así los roles, pues llegado a cierto punto es Hanayo quien pasa el balón entre las piernas de Rin. Hanayo corre en sentido opuesto un par de metros, y desde allí frena el balón para que Rin lo tenga, y ella empieza a elevarlo con facilidad.

_Beckenbauer, Platini, Best..._

Maki y Nico ven la llegada de su momento, a lo que Rin les pasa la pelota antes de que ella y Hanayo se aparten. Maki es la primera en tener la pelota, pasándola rápidamente a Nico para que ella la elevara de inmediato, la mantiene en el aire con un par de rebotes con la cabeza y la deja bajar hasta su rodilla, devolviéndole el pase a Maki. Al cabo de un par de piruetas, Maki y Nico se ponen a patear el balón al mismo tiempo, pero eso no les resulta perjudicial, sino que de ese modo sólo hacen que el balón empiece a rebotar sin apenas moverse del punto sobre el que se encontraba. Ambas siguen pateando juntas, logrando resultados sorprendentes. Era una locura de espectáculo.

_Chalt, Cruyff, Baggio, Diego Armando Maradona..._

Ya todo el grupo de µ's empieza a reunirse nuevamente, Maki y Nico le pasan la pelota a Honoka, la cual se ubica en el centro, y desde allí lo pasa a Kotori, y ella a Hanayo, y Hanayo a Eli... No había un orden definible, pero ello no lo hacía menos genial. Dejándose llevar por el espectáculo, una de las chicas que se encuentra más cerca se acerca corriendo y patea el balón sin pensar, haciendo que el balón se fuera volando de la escuela. Las nueve musas se quedan mirando estupefactas, pero no porque la pelota saliera de los terrenos de la escuela, sino porque termina llegando hasta los pies de Erena. A-RISE acababa de llegar.

_Pelé!_

La escuela estaba en completo silencio, y Erena miraba el balón para luego mirar a Anju y Tsubasa. Las tres asienten en silencio, y Erena mueve ligeramente el balón; Anju corre hasta él pero intencionalmente lo pasa de largo, y más atrás Tsubasa sí corre hasta la pelota, pateándola con fuerza, haciendo que regresara a la escuela, y más específicamente a los pies de Honoka. La función se reanudaba.

_Zinedine Zidane! Zinedine Zidane! Superstar, superstar_

_Zinedine Zidane! Zinedine Zidane! Superstar, superstar..._

Las chicas de la escuela quedan enardecidas. Empiezan a vitorear y bailar, mientras que las musas retoma su baile conjunto usando el balón, cuando algunas chicas buscan dos balones más y se los lanzan. Siendo ya tres balones, era el momento de realizar un cambio, agrupándose las musas en sus grupos de primero, segundo y tercer año. Cada grupo realizaba su función de una manera bastante armónica. Los gritos de las estudiantes de Otonokizaka inundaban completamente el lugar.

_Cannavaro, Feghouli, Chicharito, William Gallas..._

El momento para irse había llegado, así que las nueve idols recogen sus bolsos sin dejar de lado aquella muestra coreográfica que estaba volviendo locas a todas. Todas se toman de las manos y hacen una reverencia a su grupo antes de llevar a cabo la parte final de su función, y serían Hanayo, Maki y Rin las que empiecen.

_Sánchez, Mark Bosnich, Hulk, Alexis, Lalas, Slusha, Honda, Busquets..._

Las tres chicas de primer año se hacen con los tres balones, y de forma individual pero sincronizada se ponen a hacer piruetas con el balón que les correspondía a cada una. Hacen combinaciones rápidas de puntapiés, taquitos y atajes con la cara interna de la pierna. Cada maniobra que completaban generaba más y más gritos de emoción.

_Sykes, Simao, Thierry Henry, Modric, Shiraf..._

Las tres de primer año se retiran, dejando los balones estáticos en el suelo, siendo ahora el turno de Nozomi, Eli y Nico para hacer lo suyo. Su baile mezclado con maniobras no es menos que el anterior, y la emoción del público era la muestra perfecta de ello. El baile de ellas era bastante parecido a las funciones de fútbol artístico callejero, claro que con los elementos coreográficos propios del desempeño de las tres como idols. Su desempeño era impecable, y al final patean el balón bastante alto mientras se retiran, permitiendo que Kotori, Umi y Honoka hagan la despedida final de la función.

_Patrick, Donovan, Eto'o, Zizou..._

El trío original del grupo pone su máximo empeño para cerrar con broche de oro. Patean y mueven el balón de un lado a otro con gran rapidez, con piruetas que las demás chicas no pueden dejar de ver. Elevan el balón un par de veces, la llevan de un lado a otro, un taquito seguido de un caderazo y un puntapié. Era un deleite visual la manera en que lo estaban haciendo, pero no se quedan haciéndolo por demasiado tiempo.

_Zizou!_

La última acción de Honoka, Umi y Kotori es elevar los balones y patearlos de media volea con fuerza, de modo que van volando hasta el almacén de educación física. Los balones consiguen entrar por la puerta del almacén sin tocar el suelo antes ni una vez, y eso mereció una gran cantidad de vitoreos y aplausos. Honoka, Umi y Kotori se van de allí rápido, aprovechando el enardecimiento general, y de ese modo µ's se va junto con las chicas de A-RISE. Las estudiantes que se quedan dentro de los confines de Otonokizaka siguen allí, bailando y celebrando como si su escuela hubiese ganado el Love Live, y así hasta que la campana de la escuela suena, dando inicio al horario escolar.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Ahí lo tienen! Ha sido una experiencia genial escribir esto, de verdad. Como ya saben, el primero que diga en los reviews cuál canción usé se lleva como premio una botella vacía de agua con mi firma (desde ya veo legiones de personas empezando a teclear para comentar xD). Por cierto, la parte en que aparecen los nombres de los futbolistas brasileros muy juntos, no es ninguna equivocación de mi parte, es que en esa parte suenan tan rápido parece un único nombre :p-

Hasta otra


End file.
